Once in a Lifetime
by silverwingz888
Summary: Fai suffers from amnesia and met Kurogane. They became lovers and decided to get married but Kurogane's family does not approve of Fai. Fai's past is slowly uncovered as they work to gain their families' acceptance.
1. Chapter 1

Once in a Lifetime

Chapter one:

In the afternoon, within a tradition Japanese style tearoom overlooking a beautiful lush garden, sat two tense men with their elders. Kurogane, the young man on the right, sat cross-legged on the mat on the pristine tatami flooring. He recently graduated and works as the president at one out of numerous corporations that his family owns. His regal stance and no nonsense attitude bring out his noble birth and prestigious heritage. His expensive clothing further emphasizes his background. Proud, noble, strong build, a handsome face, and a rich family makes him the envy of just about everyone who doesn't have everything going for them. Yet his clear ruby eyes undoubtedly reflect his displeasure at the turn of events.

His lover, sitting next to him, a man in his thirties, is quieting fidgeting in his seat. His fingers clench tightly around his tea mug so hard, his knuckles are turning a dangerous shade of white and the poor tea mug looks like it might break at any time. Plagued by the hard, stone cold stares from the people sitting in front of him, he tries to relax and school his expression into a look of calmness or indifference. His act might have pass with some people but never with Kurogane, for he could see through each one of his acts and into his heart with his unwavering eyes.

The culprits of their discomfort sat directly across from the two lovers. Their actions and speech suggests total confidence and superiority, especially when they're in their own territory. And they are. The three people across from Kurogane and Fai own this magnificent and elegant Japanese mansion, in which they are currently sitting in, and the surrounding land, not accounting several renowned corporations and businesses as well as other valuable assets.

One of them, a ninety some years old man, who legally owns all of the above mentioned fortune, is glaring fiercely at the two lovers in front of him. He's clearly angry, annoyed, and dissatisfied, not to mention disgusted, by the proposal of the two.

To his right, sits his most trusted adviser and son-in-law, the father of Kurogane although they look nothing alike. Kurogane got his appearance and personality from his grandfather. He is a very intelligent man and has a quiet, peaceful personality. He looks sadly at the two, knowing the old man's decision is final.

Sitting on the left of the old man is a woman dressed in a lavishing kimono with intricate flower designs and her hair tied up in a tight bun. She's a mother of one and the first child of the old man. She cleverly covered up her age by hiring skilled makeup artists and the constant intake of anti-aging pills. She smiles coldly and triumphantly at the couple while maintaining her disguise of a delicate and compassionate woman.

These three people are the first obstacles that Kurogane and Fai need to overcome to obtain happiness and an accepted marriage. Both sides refused to back down and compromise with each other so the "friendly" although formal meeting dragged on.

"Kurogane, I repeat. I will not accept your choice of marriage partner and I will not allow you to marry this man, Fai," said the old man. Upon hearing these words, Fai's hands starts to shake and he quickly unclench his fingers around the tea mug and put them on his lap, out of sight before anyone notice them.

"Grandfather," Kurogane started, "I have chosen Fai and I will not marry anyone else." Kurogane give Fai's hand a light squeeze under the table.

"Kurogane, what parts of what I said before don't you understand?" the old man yelled, having reached the limit of his patience. His face is red and crunch up with frustration and new wrinkles. "He's a man and is ten years older than you. Moreover, you have only met each other one month ago. What would other people think? People already raised their eyebrows when I named you my heir even though you're not the first son. Are you dissatisfied with your position as my heir and the responsibilities and pressure that comes with it? You cannot be serious in choosing their man as your spouse."

"Grandfather, it never was my intention to anger you or bring shame or dishonor to the family. I am serious on this matter and my decision is set. If you cannot accept Fai, then I will resign and leave to start our life together."

"Kurogane," Kurogane's father immediately cuts in, "please reconsider or at the very least wait until Fai regain his memories."

"If you do go and marry this man, there would be no heir," added the old man.

"We can always adopt," Kurogane reasoned.

"But there's still the insecurity of whether others will accept the adopted child."

"And there's the problem of these mysterious people chasing Fai when you first met," supplied Kurogane's father.

"Yeah," snared Kurogane's aunt, Reiko. "We don't even know if that's his real name. Even Dr. Ashura said he doesn't now when this Fai will remember his past. He doesn't even have a part-time job and sits around at home all day, leeching off you. I completely agree with father that you still give your crazy notion of marrying this guy." Inside, she smirked, believing that her son now has a chance at the family fortune. And poor Fai who already lost his usual cheerful manner and grew paler from the feelings of worthlessness that washed over him.

"Aunt Reiko-"

Kurogane immediately came to his lover defense but before he could finish, his grandfather cuts him off. "Tomorrow, your fiancé will arrive from Europe. She is close to your age and comes from a prestigious family. She is a good match, or more accurately, a better match for you. You can marry and then develop a relationship afterward. That is what my wife and I did and I don't see why you cannot do the same. We will decide on the marriage date between you and her soon. You can do nothing to change our plans and if you try to leave, I will put you under house arrest. And Fai-san, this is very likely, a passing infatuation that will die out soon, do not keep your hopes high or you will be severely disappointed. That is all. You are dismissed."

"Grandfather, not everything is predestined. I believe we will have this meeting again in the near future. We will take our leave now." Kurogane have more to say but he bit back those rather inappropriate ones before they come out of his mouth out of respect for his grandfather and duty.

Kurogane helps Fai get up and on his way out, he give a low bow. Just before Kurogane slide the door shut, he heard his grandfather sigh. Kurogane's own mind was confused and frustrated but he won't give up on Fai no matter what. Even though they had only been together for one month, Kurogane knew he is the one for him.

When they came out of the mansion, both were silent. Kurogane motions Fai to get in the car and he turned the engine on. The long car ride back into the city became silent as they both submerge into their own thoughts. Kurogane uses his time to replay the past; back to the night when they first met.


	2. Chapter 2

Once in a Lifetime

Ch. 2

Kurogane remembered that he was in a bar the night he met Fai. It was still early in the night but he doesn't want to stay around any longer, surrounded by the smell of alcohol and half-drunk men. He just wasn't in the mood for it that night even if he was in his usual spot overlooking all the people and with his usual drink. And he doesn't know why. He got up and stepped outside of the bar. He turned and started his way back to his apartment, away from all the neon signs, alcohol, and the noises of city life.

The night was chilly and quiet. Standing in the thick, syrup-like air, Kurogane felt very self-conscious. No birds or critters lingered about nor were there any lights on in the buildings he past by. Only a few dirty street lamps illuminate the deserted street. Walking alone with his hands in his pockets of his overcoat, Kurogane felt he was the only person in the world at that moment. It seemed like he was the only survivor of some terrible atrocity that wiped out all the living creatures except for him. He reached in his coat and took out a lighter and a cigarette, to calm his nerves and break the silence. His instincts tell him fate has something in store for him and something is going to happen tonight. Instead of dwelling on it and let it catch him by surprise, he took a shortcut to get home faster. He felt that something is very wrong and unnatural, as if some supernatural force is playing a game of cat and mouse with him.

He turned another corner and then all of a sudden, someone smacked into him, almost made him topple over. He put a hand on the other person's shoulder to steady himself. The man in front of him as shaking and had his head down. All Kurogane could see is the messy mope of blonde hair and a slender body clad in a thin layer of clothes. The man doesn't even have a jacket on, calling him underdressed for late autumn would be an understatement. Kurogane wondered if his shivering was due to his lack of proper clothing or something else. This man was most likely a lost foreigner.

Just then, the man looked up and met Kurogane's eyes. Kurogane was immediately lost in the sight of the man's amazing blue eyes and a feeling of déjà vu overwhelmed him. It wasn't as if Kurogane had never seen a foreigner up close before, in fact, he had many interactions with foreigners because of his family's business. Moreover, his own eye color is a rarity in Japan. He knew that this person is different and special. Kurogane can't help but be pulled into those clear, beautiful blue eyes. It was as if he could look into them for all eternity, those eyes that reflect the other person's soul yet hid startling secrets. Once he got over the initial shock, he began to notice the other man's features. The man seemed dainty and delicate like a blossoming flower.

The other man couldn't pull away either, not because of the hand on his shoulder, but because of Kurogane's deep ruby colored eyes. Gradually, his shivering stopped and became tranquil. They stopped like that for only a minute or two but to them, time itself stopped. Suddenly, shouting erupted, breaking them out of their trance.

"Look! There he is! Get him!"

About three men came running towards them. Another two appeared in the opposite direction and cut them off from the main road, effectively surrounding them. These people were obviously out to get the blue-eyed man here. Kurogane did not even need to contemplate whether to help this person out or not, he just did it. One of the men rushed out at them. Kurogane engaged the man into a fight. His years of martial arts training successfully knocked the opponent out cold. He took on two more and defeated them just as fast. He stole a glance at the blue-eyed stranger and what he saw truly impressed him. Knowledgeable in many different forms of martial arts, what he saw was Capoiera, a Brazilian martial art that incorporates dance and music. Its origins were from African slaves in Brazil practicing it under the guise of a dance. One cannot underestimate a person's strength by his appearance. The stranger just became more intriguing.

Soon enough, their opponents lay unconscious on the ground. Kurogane and the blue-eyed man looked at each other, both at a stand still. Somewhere in the distance, a siren sounded and it was getting louder each passing second.

"Oh, shit! The neighbors must have called the police! Come on!"

Kurogane grabbed the stranger's hand and they made a run through the park for Kurogane's apartment. Kurogane fished out his keys and opened the door. He motioned Fai to sit down and went in the kitchen. With years of proper etiquette drilled into him, he offered his guest a cup of tea and sat down as well.

"Who are you?" asked Kurogane.

"Why did you help me?" he asked, ignoring Kurogane's question.

"Answer my question first," said Kurogane, getting annoyed.

"My name is Fai, beyond that, I don't know anymore." confessed the man called Fai.

And that was how they met one month ago.

During the month together, Kurogane learned something new everyday about Fai's character or personality, but his past remained hidden.

* * *

"Kurogane..." Fai's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"...I'm sorry," said Fai quietly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for and stop blaming yourself for everything, jeez. We've been through this already."

After a moment, Fai said softy, "Yeah, you're right." Fai beamed at Kurogane. "So what do you want for dinner?" asked Fai.

"Don't care."

"Then we'll be having curry and rice tonight!" Fai exclaimed cheerfully. He continues to babble the rest of the trip. Kurogane just drives while listening to him, having gotten used to it already.

After another hour, they arrived at the house of Kurogane's parents. The house cleaner opened the door and welcomed them in. Soon, Kurogane's mother, Tomoyo, came in to greet them.

"So how did it go?" asked Tomoyo with a smile. She took one took at their faces and concluded, "Not so well, huh? I guessed as much. Father really believes in the traditional values." She nodded sympathetically. "So you'll be coming with me to pick up your fiancé tomorrow?"

"He didn't really give me a choice. What's her name anyways?" asked Kurogane.

"Father didn't even tell you?" asked Tomoyo incredulously, thinking how Kurogane's grandfather could have forgotten to tell him. "Her name is Sakura L. Flourite."

Somewhere in the back of Fai's mind, a bell went off.


End file.
